Countess
She is a sheepdog and is in 1 gen and tundras fannon only admin's and close friends can edit without permission! She is my 1 main oc she belongs to user:pipthepuplover aka "countess 101" on kik and "tadahoney" on scratch. Bio She was really young when her mom died she hardly knew her she was the the only pup born and was getting very sick as a pup her lungs her not working at all her dad was super worried about her be did not know what to do but she got better a month later then her dad starting getting sick really bad as 2 months past he pasted away she was heart broken because he was the only family she had. When she got a bit older she was walking to the beach and she fell in the water a she nearly drowned but good thing for zuma being there to save her and she sang a song for the paw patrol and Ryder made her a singing pup. (More to come.........) Apperents She is gray with a white underbelly and her (front left paw) is white. She has a long fur tuft but she has lime green eyes. But her tuft is covering her eyes. And long white fluffy floppy ears. And her tail is gray. Her tuft is white. She wares a light purple collar with a silver cat tag.but when she works her tag is a music note with headphones on it with a purple backround. Uniform Completely light blue with a red belt. And a hot pink beret. (Pup pack color) Her pup pack changes coloer first blue then green then purple then pink then red then yellow then aquamarine. Personality Tender_heated she kind of pup she will be happy_go_lucky sometimes she also very blushy she won't raise her voice. She loves to sing and she will sing to anyone that she sees. She first really happy the she's mad then she's scared then she will fall and cry. But she very joyful. She ask a lot of questions and askes but and if you don't answer her she'll annoy you but she's stops after awhile. Trivia She loves to sing. She's bisexual (no hate please) She is a singing pup. The name "countess" was from Sharpay's fabulous adventure. She wishes she had friends and family She loves pizza Her favorite soda is Dr pepper Her favorite tv show is jessie She loves dressing up Suprisingly she's a tomboy. She has no mentor or trannie (you can make ether one^^) She loves apple and pumpkin pie She really likes apple juice Her 2 favorite Tv show is odd squad Her 3 favroite tv show is cyberchase She 4 favorite TV show is Clifford the big red dog Her 5 favorite TV Show is power rangers She has a crush on Arrow Now She's very forgetful She is sceared of.......... Tearifing.............squeaky toys X,,,DD because when she was younger she stept on one and made a squeak and she ran off.XD She loved her dad with all her heart because her mom past but a bit after her sickness her dad passes away =,,,( She has really weak lungs (like me) She has adopted parents. She LOVES the care bears and cousins she has every stuffed toy of them and can name all of them her favorite one is cute little wonderheart Her closed friends is Lilybell and she finds herds to heal her weak lungs. She's really happy then sad then mad then she runs and crys She kind of has my personality and trivia When she was younger she had a little crush on puppy clifford x,,D She in tundras fannon She has a iPod that is pink and with a red panda case on it and with light blue headphones and she teands to play the drums and song when she waers her headphones. With her uniform she wears a hot pink beret. Her favorite songs to sing are "hello" "shake it off" and "immorals" She's. My 1 mine oc She loves to make jewelry and dresses (more like a hobby) Her two favorite jewles are safires and diamonds She has a pet cat named coco She absolutely loves her adopted mothers. She takes karate, and she goes every time she's not pick to go on a missions In the future she and arrow have 4 puppies. She has a little cousin and a big cousin she has moments were she falls to the ground a brakes down. She is very over protective over her puppies. She always seeks candy in her pup house and gives it to little pups. She loves to bake cookies, cake, brownies, and pie When she was a pup her dad always sang her a song (still thinking about the song) but when he past she stared to sing it to herself but now she sings it to her puppies. Fears Squeaky toys xD (dont ask xD) Bugs (exsipt butterflys) Getting yelled aSomepup hurting her puppies and husbandt Thunder storms Anima (like me ) Scarey movies Someone hurting her family and friends guns getting sick Bats Being late for a concert Singing pup. Velicle (Coming soon) Pup pack (Coming soon) Phrases "Sing it loud!" (Got that from liv and maddie XD) "Time to sing with your.....heart!" Voice Pup: Skye Jackson voice of "zuri" from jessie Teen: Debbie Ryan voice of "Jessie" from jessie Adult; dove Cameron vioce of "liv" form live and maddie Singing; adele Friends (She loves to make friends Arrow (friend/bf) Skye Bff Chase Bff Rubble Bff Marshall Bff Rocky Bff Zuma Bff Tracer Bff Koby Ex bf moby Bff Cathryn bff Everest bff Lilybell best best best friend she loves to make friends! Family Arrow_mate_live Stream sister in law_live A fast tempo arrowXcountess puppies_live you may ask to make her a cousin! Crush She has had a crush on Koby the 2 pups loved each others company. on til koby run into a fire to save Cathryn and he got stuck in the fire and she was crushed ever since that day. (This reminds me of tadahoney) then she meets Arrow then she falls for him. And loves to sing to him. Crack_ship crush None yet you may suggest one Story's by me Story's by others Collab Song's by me Song's by others Gallery Category:Pipthepuplover pup Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Puppies Category:Pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Bisexual Pups